


Tony Dancer

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [75]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Community: fan_flashworks, Erotic dancing, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony's performance art? Tony being Tony? (yes, the title is a play on the Elton John song, but it plays no part in the fic)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Tony Dancer

"Tony, what are you doing?" Peter asked, sitting up on the couch. He'd been taking a nap until he heard music start up. He rubbed at his eyes, very confused.

Tony didn't answer. He just continued with whatever the hell it was he was doing that Peter was still trying to figure out. He'd be concerned if it wasn't kinda sexy. And funny.

"You know those go on the inside, right?" Pointing toward the clearly expensive gold g-string.

Tony gave Peter a look. "Who's doing this dance?"

Peter smirked. "Uh - you, I guess? Please..." he waved a hand, indicating 'carry on'. And settled in to watch Tony do whatever it was he was doing.

While he'd been skeptical at first, turned out, Tony had some idea of what he was trying to do. Sort of. It was like some kind of weird lap-dancing strip tease thing, but without the actual stripping. Peter could not figure out why Tony was skipping that part - there wasn't reason to.

Still, as amusing as it all was, it was still sexy as hell. Maybe because it was funny? Peter wasn't sure, but he was having a hell of a time watching Tony do his thing.

*****

A few days later, Peter was sitting cross-legged on the couch, reading over a paper he'd finished writing, when music started. Similar to the music from Tony's dance demo the other day, but slightly different in a way that had Peter's attention.

He tried to keep reading his paper, making minor corrections and wording adjustments, but the music was really distracting. On top of that, he was sure Tony would strut out again, so he was anticipating that as well. It made focusing on his work difficult at best.

"Oh my god," he gasped when Tony did finally appear.

The man was wearing clothes - sort of. A pair of black pants and a white dress shirt with the buttons all undone. That wasn't the part that got him though. No, Tony had somehow managed to slide across the floor _Risky Business_ style, despite not wearing socks.

All that was forgotten when Tony started grinding and swaying to the music. Then when he tugged Peter from the couch to dance with him.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Dancing. Need a partner."

Peter went with it. His paper wasn't going anywhere. He moved to the music, and let Tony indulge himself with his stripper fantasy or whatever it was he was up to.

Apparently 'stripper fantasy' wasn't far off, since Tony whipped off his pants partway through the song. He left the shirt on and turned around to reveal the same gold undergarment from the last time - only this time it was under the clothes where it was traditionally worn. Peter couldn't help himself, he got a good look at Tony moving around in the thing, only a little sad that he couldn't see the man's ass. Stupid shirt.

"Am I doing it right this time, Pete?" Tony asked as he danced.

Peter nodded. "Though you said you were doing it right the last time."

Tony grinned and shucked off his shirt. That was it. Game over. Peter was done for at that point. Tony won. The end. Punctuated by the tiny little whimpering sound he made.

The smug bastard in a g-string just grinned like a Cheshire cat.


End file.
